Just a Taste
by Valkyrie Prinny
Summary: Please let me have this, even if it's only once. Just please don't hate me..." A delightful morning leads to an unwanted surprise... YuixMio UixYui Yuri Wincest. R
1. Chapter 1

**Expect this to be a twoshot and the eventually usual YuixMio. If you're not a big fan of Wincest, you might want to leave at this point in time since there will be some in this fic. This fic would be set in their third year of High School.**

**I don't own K-ON!, stop asking or I'll Pringer Beam you  
**

* * *

**Just a little taste**

Mio slowly opened her eyes, brushing away the thick blanket before hastily pulling it back upon seeing that she was completely nude under the covers. Looking to her left, she remembered the cause of her current state of undress still sleeping soundly beside her. Looking around, the magenta walls quickly reminded Mio that she wasn't in her home. Hearing a soft groan, Mio turned to the now waking Yui and her hilarious bed hair. Giggling to herself, an equally naked Yui looked at her with half-lidded eyes with a seemingly confused look on her face.

"What's so funny, Mio-chan" She groaned

"Your hair, it's just too funny looking not to laugh at."

"Mio-chan!"

Draping her arms over Yui's shoulders, a noticeable blush appeared on Mio's cheeks as the brunette moved herself closer. Resting her waking head against Mio's collarbone, Yui took the blanket and pulled it towards the two of them.

"Yui-chan, thanks for understanding how I felt about everything."

"Don't worry about it, Mio-chan. I wasn't comfortable with doing that so soon either, I'm fine with where we are now." Yui replied sweetly

"But then why did you...?"

"I thought you wanted do that and I just wanted to make you happy." She answered nervously

"Ritsu gave you that idea, didn't she?" Mio asked in an annoyed tone

Feeling a weak nod, she decided to punch Ritsu and anyone else involved on sight the next time she saw her at school for putting her through this. The two of them barely managed to let the other know of their true feelings on the matter and settled for sleeping in the same bed without clothes for the night since they were too tired to slip anything on, leading them to this particular morning. Leaning her head against Yui's and taking in the scent of her still wonderfully fragrant hair as it lulled her to a state of bliss. Hearing a turn of the knob and a light gasp, the eyes of the two girls shot open to find a surprised Ui standing at the door.

"Onee-chan..."

"Ui-chan, it's not what you think!"

"I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes, don't enjoy yourselves too much." Ui replied with a noticeably twitching eyebrow.

Quickly making her exit from the room, the two girls scrambled in a desperate rush to dress themselves searching amongst the clutter amongst Yui's room, the two collided at one point letting it end with a kiss to the forehead...

"_I didn't think this would happen so soon, maybe I should have stayed to listen._"

As Ui was setting the table, many thoughts flowed through her mind as her eyebrow continued to twitch uncontrollably. Slamming the cups onto the table and hastily readying the food, she retreated to her room just as the other two girls came into the kitchen.

"Ui-san!" Mio called out, "Ui-san?"

"She's probably busy with something, let's eat Mio-chan." Yui spoke as she took a bite of toast. "I have something for you.

"Oh, where is it." Mio inquired as she sat down

"I have it in the fridge, just wait a bit. I promise you'll like it."

The two ate their breakfast without any sort of interruption, all without any sign of Ui's presence. Yui rose from her chair, walked over to the refrigerator, and reached into it's chilly depths to pull out a moderately sized blueberry cake with a quarter of it missing. Setting it on the table, she cut out a slice from the cake and set the slice on Mio's plate. Cutting away a piece, she took it into her mouth and upon tasting it Mio's eyes shot open in amazement as the delightful taste graced her senses; the fluffy texture and abundant blueberry taste in every bite took hold with every bite until she finished it in a span of two seconds. Uncharacteristically grabbing Yui's hands she gazed into the eyes of a now surprised Yui and asked only one thing.

"Where and why did you get that cake?"

"Eh!? Yui squeaked, " I made it myself since your birthday is coming up in a week."

"Oh, you made it yourself. That's quite.....WHAT?! Since when have you known how to make this?!"

"I learned how to make it when I was in Elementary during golden week."

"Since then! Why didn't you make this sooner, Yui!?"

Yui lowered her head before making her reply once again, "I didn't think that it would be as good as any of the cakes that Mugi-chan brings all the time...... and I couldn't think of anything else for your birthday."

"_A cake that only Yui and I know about....... that only Yui and I know about.......... Yui and I. That means!"_

Meanwhile Ui was peeking around the corner, eavesdropping into their ongoing conversation. Picking up on even the lightest lovers quirks between the two, she grew even more jealous as Mio kept going out of her way to convince Yui to keep the reality of her proficiency with cakes and the like as knowledge kept between her, Mio, and Ui.

Envious thoughts shot through her mind as the two girls continued their idle chatter...

"_I can't believe that she's getting so friendly with Onee-chan! Wasn't it enough that she slept with Onee-chan in our very house!?"_

"_She isn't worthy of your cake, don't feed it to her Onee-chan! That's it, I'm out of here!"_

**Hours later...**

Yui idly slept with her guitar by her side, while Ui took the liberty of tidying up the room of the aforementioned guitarist. Sighing to herself, Ui looked at Yui's sleeping face before kneeling on her bed.

"Let me have this, Onee-chan. Please don't wake up..." Ui whispered as she leaned over Yui's face and pressed her lips against the brunette's. A door opened and a loud gasp was heard as Ui quickly broke the kiss and saw a trembling Mio standing at the door.

"You can't be serious."

* * *

**END**


	2. Oh no! Ui, a Yandere? We're all gonna

**If this is disappointing, sorry but I did not want another Kotonoha in this fic. Not in my Yuri!! Anyway, I think I kinda overloaded this chapter with enough fluff to stuff several hundred thousand life size Prinnies**. **Also I just want to want to say "in before Goth/Metal/Punk Yui". If you catch the movie reference, good on you  
**

**I don't own K-ON, otherwise I'd be doing more chapters  
**

**

* * *

Just a Little Taste**

**Chapter 2**

The two band members were walking along the front of the school on their way to their respective homerooms. As the two engaged in the usual lighthearted small talk, the time to separate temporarily had come. The two awkwardly wished each other well and went off in separate directions before Mio set a hand on Yui's shoulder.

"Yui, if Ui gives you any trouble, please tell me; I'll do what I can." Mio pleaded

"Mio-chan, don't worry about it. I'll talk you to about it later if you want, I'm gonna be late for class." She replied before giving the bassist a peck on the lips and going on her way. Embarrassed and irritated, Mio headed off to homeroom to start another day...

Yui walked into the clubroom to find Mio as the only person occupying the room. Smiling to herself, she ran to Mio's side giving her a peck in the cheek. Blushing at the sign of affection, Mio returned to tuning her instrument. Yui was about to do the same before she felt a light tap on her shoulder; her focus now on Mio who still had a noticeable blush on her cheeks.

"May I ask you a few things, Yui?" Seeing a nod, she pressed on. "Don't you ever feel embarrassed kissing me like that in front of everyone?"

"What's wrong with showing my cute girlfriend I love her?" Yui replied in a cheery tone while she scratched her head, "I guess I stopped being embarrassed about that kind of stuff after I confessed to you like that in front of Mugi-chan and Sawako-sensei."

Giving Yui an understanding nod, she sat down the chair across from her lover before continuing. "Who taught you how to make that cake?"

"My grandmother taught me and Ui how to make it, but I was studying for a test the same week. I kinda forgot most of what I studied, but I still barely passed the test. I only know how to make a few cakes, she stopped teaching me because she was afraid that I would fail every single test I had. Ui knows way more than I do about a lot of things..."

"_We really need to be careful with showing Yui new things!"_

Mio had a blank stare at the end of Yui's explanation, after hearing a depressed sigh she snapped back to reality.

"Anything wrong, Yui?"

The girl in question shook her head in response before hearing the doors open to reveal Ui standing in front of them. Mio felt every muscle in her body become tense as if it were nothing more than reflex; closely watching her actions, she unconsciously put her hand on top of Yui's.

"Mio-senpai, may I speak to you alone?"

Yui looked at the two with a confused look on her face before turning to Mio with her face now showing obvious signs of worry while she tightly gripped her left arm. Feeling a hand lily ruffle her hair, she briefly saw Mio's smile and nodded before heading out the door. Hearing the door close Ui sat in the seat Yui once occupied.

"I'm sure you must have a lot of questions for me, Mio-senpai. After what happened last weekend, I wouldn't be surprised if you thought I was quite strange for that reason. I came here to answer anything you might want to ask."

Mio sighed as a particular thought went off in her mind, _"That's because you're in love with your older sister, of course people wouldn't think it's normal!"_

"Mio-senpai?"

Steeling herself for the strange and unusual, Mio started her inquiry...

* * *

Meanwhile, Yui stood near the door to the music room noticeably shaking with worry. Unaware of the fact that Azusa was now standing next to her, Yui let out a silent gasp of surprise the moment she felt something poke her in the side. Looking to the side, the aforementioned twin tailed guitarist was now within Yui's field of vision. Letting out a sigh of relief, Yui leaned against the wall as Azusa looked on for the sake of curiosity.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this worried, Yui-senpai. Are you and Mio having relationship problems?" Azusa inquired

Putting a hand to her chest and letting out another sigh in an attempt to calm herself, she looked into the doors of the music room before facing her kouhai once again.

"No, but for some reason I can't stop worrying about Mio-chan even though she's just talking with Ui-chan. It's like my heart is trying to tell me something."

"_Is Yui-senpai psychic or something!? From what I've seen of Ui-san, my suspicions were right; I've never seen someone dote on their sister so much. Please be okay, Mio-senpai!"_

_

* * *

_"What is it about Yui-chan that makes you feel this way about her?" Mio asked

"I'm not really sure, there's just something about her that does it. Maybe it's the way she somehow manages to make someone happy, even when she's not trying to." Ui replied

"Explain."

"When we were younger, Onee-chan and I were setting up the christmas tree. During that time, I wished for a white christmas in front of her and Onee-chan woke me up the next morning and gave me one."

"How?" Mio questioned as her interest was drawn to Ui's story

"She took the fluff from our cushions and decorated one of the bushes we have with it, she got in trouble with our parents but I thought it was really sweet of her to do that."

"_So cute!" _Mio thought uncharacteristically

"That was just one of the many cute things she did." Ui swooned as a blush showed itself on her cheeks, "Who wouldn't fall in love with someone as cute as Onee-chan!"

"You're right about that, Ui-san." Mio answered nervously

"_I should have known it was too good to be true, but even Yui isn't this intense about our relationship. She just wants to make me happy and relaxed."_

"Mio-san, would you be willing to share Onee-chan!?"

Before Mio could answer or even react, a loud scream and thud sounded off in the hallway making the two direct their attention to a worried Azusa kneeling before a now fainted Yui. The two darted from their seats over to the downed lead guitarist in what seemed to be an inhuman speed as Azusa watched them overanalyze Yui's current condition....

* * *

Yui awoke to find herself in a small town in what seemed to be Mexico wearing a violet dress along with a guitar case laying right beside her. All of a sudden, she noticed people running from around the corner fleeing from what seemed to be a Jeep being driven by Ritsu. Obeying her instincts, Yui picked up the guitar case and set it on her shoulder, went into a squatting position, and moved her left leg before planting her left heel to the ground before pressing a button on the guitar case itself and launching a missile towards the Jeep. The resulting blast knocked the Jeep over to it's side, rendering it incapable of movement. Yui stood once again to walk towards a destination unknown to her, missile launcher in hand as Ritsu crawled out from under the Jeep...

"YUI!" Mio screamed

Looking towards the distance, Mio was wearing a lavender flamenco dress and was currently tied to a street lamp surrounded by several women pointing various firearms at her.

"Onee-chan, please stop this or I will be forced to kill Mio." Ui shouted with a crazed look on her face

"Ui, why are you doing this?! Ui!!!"

Suddenly Yui's vision and perception began to warp.....

"_Onee-chan!"_

"_Yui!"_

* * *

The guitarist slowly opened her eyes as the image of a worried Mio became clearer by the second. Slowly letting herself up, Yui noticed that she was back in the music room now including Mugi and Ritsu. Looking towards Ui, she remembered the entirety of the conversation between her and Mio before feeling the heat rush to her cheeks, making her fall back once again before being caught by her lover.

"It seems you overheard us, Onee-chan."

"Why?" Yui muttered eliciting a mere puzzled expression from her younger sister. "Why do you like me of all people? You could have anyone in this school you wanted, why would you want someone like me."

"Yui!!"

"Onee-chan!"

The whole room stood in silent disbelief of what Yui had just said, it was completely unlike the cheerful girl they all knew and loved. Not knowing what to do, Mio slowly eased Yui's head back onto her lap while checking to see her girlfriend had some sort of fever; hoping for some kind of scapegoat. Gazing into her eyes, Mio ran her fingers through Yui's hair to Mugi's delight.

"It's because you always find a way to make people happy, not to mention you're just too cute!" Ui blurted

Yui looked towards Mio, receiving a cheerful nod in response.

"_Onee-chaaaaaan, you're just too cute! I can play the same game Mio-san, just wait and see!"_

Ui sat next to Yui, obsessively polishing her guitar much to Mio's worry. The seemingly happy couple came to the same conclusion in their minds.

"_I have a really bad feeling about this!"_

_**END**_


End file.
